


Kara Danvers • "I flew here...on a bus..." [HUMOR] - Fanvid

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fan Vid, Fanart, Multi, Video Format: MP4, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Summary: Just a funny fan edit focused on cute/adorable moments in the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan edit I made. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
